


[podfic] hypothetically speaking

by bessyboo, reena_jenkins, RevolutionaryJo, sisi_rambles



Series: powerfist and cinnamon roll [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Anakin is Bad at Secrets, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Hypothetical Babies, Multi-voice Podfic, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Collaboration, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Podfication 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 23:25:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18062216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/pseuds/bessyboo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo/pseuds/RevolutionaryJo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: Obi-Wan hadn't thought Anakin could do anything more shocking and un-Jedi-like than marrying Padmé. Apparently he was wrong.





	[podfic] hypothetically speaking

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [hypothetically speaking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9460178) by [rosestone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosestone/pseuds/rosestone). 



**Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
****

**Warnings:** Multi-Voice Podfic, Podfic Collaboration, Alternate Universe - Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Anakin is Bad at Secrets, Hypothetical Babies, Podfication 2018 

 **Length:**  00:09:51

 **Download Link:**  You can download/stream this  **[podfic as an mp3 file](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SW\)%20_Hypothetically%20Speaking_.mp3)** , or download **[the whole series as an m4b file](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Podfic/Collabs/powerfist%20and%20cinnamon%20roll.m4b)** compiled by bessyboo (thanks for hosting us, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
